Meeting Maz Kanata/Finn explains the truth
Here's how Meeting Maz Kanata and Finn explains the truth goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. we see a castle of Maz Kanata Maz Kanata: Han Solo! the music stops Mac Grimborn: Oh, boy. Han: Hey, Maz! walks to Han and the others Maz Kanata: Where's my boyfriend? Artephius: Chewie's working on the Falcon. Maz Kanata: I like that Wookie. Twilight: We need something desperately. Maz Kanata: Come on. Finn, Rey, BB-8 and our heroes follow Maz when a droid sees him Droid: Alert the Resistance their missing droid is here. a mercenary for the First Order contacts Daybreaker Daybreaker: (on hologram) What is it? First Order Mercenary: Captain Daybreaker, I've found the droid. Daybreaker: (on hologram) Excellent. I will inform Supreme Leader Snoke. transmission cuts off Maz Kanata: So these are the heroes you told me about, Han. Han: May I present Team Adventurous? Hiccup: Okay, look. BB-8's carrying a map to Luke himself. Golem: Guess Team Adventurous right back in mess. Duchess: Look, we've been running from this fight for too long! Han: Leia doesn't want to see me. Roz: Seriously? Mac Grimborn: Uh, what fight? Maz Kanata: The only fight. Against the Dark Side. Knock Out: Starscream mentioned that he's seen evil take many forms through the ages: The Sith, the Separatists, the Empire, the Armada. Today, it's the First Order. We have to fight the darkness. All of us. Finn: There's no fight against the First Order, not on we can fight. If we try and fight the--Starscream with a cocktail comprised of Dark and Red Energon What are you doing? Maz Kanata: What's he doing, Han? Han: I don't know, but it ain't good. Starscream: If you live long enough, you see the same eyes of different people. Megatron: And now, we look at someone who needs to run. Finn: at Megatron You don't know a thing about me, where I'm from, what I've seen. You don't know the First Order like I do. They'll slaughter us. We all need to run. Starlight: Finn, what are you saying? Finn: I'm not Resistance. I'm not a hero. I'm a stormtrooper. Mac Grimborn: (laughing, sarcastically) That's ridiculous. What reason could you possibly have for that? Arcee: Mac, are you being...sarcastic? Mac Grimborn: Yes! gasps Mac Grimborn: I just need a moment. Han, take these. over his quality blasters Han: Keep them, Mac. goes having his moment, when a voice speaks to him Voice: Mac. Mac Grimborn: Who's there? Force ghost of Ben Kenobi appears Mac Grimborn: Obi-Wan, I'm haunted by the bounty hunter I killed on Geonosis, by the name of Jango Fett. Ben Kenobi: You knew he had a clone he regarded as a son named Boba Fett. Mac Grimborn: Boba was on Geonosis when his father died. He watched as I killed him. Ben Kenobi: That was before you were redeemed by the Light Side of the Force. You continued to be Mac Grimborn when you became Darth Vader, after you ceased to be Kylo Ren. And now, the identity of Kylo Ren is your brother. Mac Grimborn: Ben! Ben Solo. Ben Kenobi: You have great wisdom of the Force, Mac. Never be haunted by your scarred face, or your battle with Darth Maul. goes to Mac Mac Grimborn: Maz, I was haunted by this "Supreme Leader Snoke", whoever he is. Maz Kanata: Han told me. Mac's hand You were haunted by the one who trained you long ago on Coruscant. Someone significant to you. Mac Grimborn: My old master, Count Dooku. Ben Kenobi: You must let go of the lost ones if you are to see clearly. Not all is as it seems.